


We're All Mad Here

by AbstractReality



Category: Alice In Wonderland - Lewis Carroll
Genre: Adventure, Fantasy, Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-28
Updated: 2018-03-28
Packaged: 2019-04-14 06:45:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 165
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14130393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbstractReality/pseuds/AbstractReality
Summary: Curious-er and curious-er are the familiar wonders of Wonderland. Poetry.





	We're All Mad Here

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on fanfiction.net in 2015.

Descent into a gaping hole,

A cavernous design.

Where up is left and right is down,

No logic could align.

The ticking of the rabbit's clock,

Assault upon the mind.

Alerts to the unnatural space,

Time's cogs cannot unwind.

And yet…

Deeper into the massive shaft,

Pursuit of the unknown.

Leads to places few have seen,

And secrets never shown.

A hatter mad with tea for two,

A crooked Cheshire smile,

Unclear the rhyme do riddles speak

And beckon, stay awhile?

The Tweedledums, companion Dee's,

Just to name a few.

To queens with roses splattered red

Make up this motley crew.

However…

Beyond the strange façade it seems

Unusual first may be,

Derives the sense of commonplace

And familiarity.

So in this place of dream-like state

The dawning of a thought,

Perhaps this world is much more real

And reality is not.

And while this land of wonderment

Is both familiar and queer,

One can't help but to conclude:

In truth, we're all mad here.


End file.
